parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne (Simba and Princess Celestia)
“Airborne” is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by Simba and Princess Celestia as they expound on their longing to soar together. Lyrics Verse 1 (Simba): Fly, I’ll fly Take my destiny to the sky Fly, I’ll fly Take my spirit up on high Pre-chorus (Simba and Celestia): I’ve been longing to be airborne way too long It’s about time I started strong Because the sky is where I belong That much is true Verse 2 (Princess Celestia): Fly, I’ll fly I will take my dreams to new heights Fly, fly high (Alright), I’m not staying here tonight Pre-chorus (Simba and Celestia): I’ve been longing to be airborne way too long It’s about time I started strong Because the sky is where I belong Chorus (Simba and Celestia): I’ll take off and take flight Don’t get me wrong, this feels so right No matter how dark the night I will surely overcome And when all’s said and done Rap (Simba and Celestia): Celestia: I will fly, take off and fly Take my destiny to the sky To be airborne, I'm ready to fight Soaring onwards through the darkest nights Don't try to keep me down My future starts today, it begins now I might not have another chance, so let me just try Because I believe I have the strength to fly Simba: It's hard trying to be a heavenward hero When everyday it feels like I'm trapped on ground zero They always tell me, "You're not going anywhere" Yet I'm set on breaking free from my despair Not another minute can be spent down here I've already triumphed over my fear Because honestly, I'll never soar if I don't persevere Chorus (Simba and Celestia): I’ll take off and take flight Don’t get me wrong, this feels so right No matter how dark the night I will surely overcome And when all’s said and done Verse 3 (Simba): I will fly Take my destiny to the sky Fly, I’ll fly Take my spirit up on high Pre-chorus (Simba and Celestia): I’ve been longing to be airborne way too long It’s about time I started strong Because the sky is where I belong Chorus 2x (Simba and Celestia): I’ll take off and take flight Don’t get me wrong, this feels so right No matter how dark the night I will surely overcome Post-Chorus: No matter how dark the night I will surely overcome And when all’s said and done I will fly I know I will (I believe it) All I ask is a little confidence I’ll fly, I'll take off and fly If I just have faith, I know I'll make it on high Ending (repeat): Simba: I’ll take off and fly (Celestia: I’ll take off and fly) I’ll take my dream to new heights (Celestia: I’ll take my dreams to new heights, yeah) Trivia * This is the first (and currently only) Awesomeness song Simba and Celestia share together alone, and it is arguably their most passionate and heartfelt one. * It's also in this song alone that Celestia and Simba act as kind of a duo, much like Simba does more prominently with Kate in other P.A. songs. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs